We are Fairy Tail Academy!
by pinksnail
Summary: Fairy Tail Academy, is a school providing an education for those who posses magic. Soon the Education Council decide Fairy Tail is a disgrace to schools everywhere and want to shut them down. Will the students and teachers of Fairy Tail be able to save their school! Decided to focus on GaLe, Gruvia, and NaLu, but there will be other pairings, like Jerza, etc...
1. An 'Official' Couple

**This story is about how romance and friendships will develop if Fairy Tail went to high school, they will demonstate how they can act together as a family to save the school they love.**

**It's going to start with some chapters of introduction, getting used to the groups of friends, first blossoming romances, back stories... la, la, la... yada, yada, yada! Hope you like it!**

**With that out of the way, Enjoy!**

* * *

**We are Fairy Tail Academy!**

"Levy-chan, what lesson have we got first?" Lucy asked her script mage friend.

"We have got..." Levy said pulling out her timetable "Logic."

Lucy and Levy attend the school Fairy Tail Academy, providing an education for those who posses magic. The school's goal is to train young mages to a standard where they are ready to join a guild by the time they finish school. The school does this by testing the student's minds and magic, with lesson where you must solve puzzles or pass obstacles using your power and intelligence. Sometimes they would have combat lessons but not often, as there were only so many humans the school nurse slash health studies teacher, Porlyusica, would treat before she refuses to heal any more injured students.

Lucy and Levy sat in their home room, discussing their summer break and their new class schedules, when Juvia and Mira arrived. "Hi Mira, Hi Juvia!" Lucy and Levy smiled at their two friends.

"Hi!" Mira replied brightly, but Juvia did not say anything. She just stared off into the distance.

"Err... Mira, what's wrong with Juvia?" Levy asked, waving her hand in front of Juvia's vision.

"Gray said hi to her in the hallway." Mira explained

"Oh..." Lucy and Levy both knew what the ice mage could do to their friend's over active imagination.

"How was your summer?" Lucy asked the white haired beauty.

"Oh, it was okay..." Mira answered, avoiding Lucy's gaze.

Lucy gasped and then smiled knowingly at the take-over mage "You saw Freed over the holiday, didn't you?"

"N-No, of course not!" Mira stammered, turning a deep shade of red.

"Aww, tell us what happened!" Levy begged.

"Well... Okay." Mira said, taking a seat in between Lucy and Levy, pulling Juvia down with her. "He called me and asked me if I wanted to go out for something to eat with him and I said yes. He took me to this fancy restaurant, with the most amazing food and..." Mira sighed "He was just so romantic so I've agreed to go on another date with him." They all squealed and hugged Mira.

"Juvia is so happy for you!" Juvia said to Mira "Juvia thinks you two go well together."

"You're such a cute couple!" said Levy

"Are you an "official" couple then?" Lucy asked, emphasising the word "official".

"Yup. Freed's telling his friends and I'm telling mine." Mira answered "Oh, I still have to tell the others."

"Tell them in our next lesson, it's Logic." I told Mira.

"Good idea."

Then Levy inquired "By the way Mira, who exactly are Freed's friends?"

"You went on a date with Mira?" Freed's friends stood in front of him their mouths open in a comical O shape. They were completely dumbfounded.

"Ok, let's get this straight. You went on a date with Mira? One of the hottest girl's in the school and in the small percentage of females that have refused me. Me! And then she goes out with you?" Loke asked, in shock from the new he had just heard.

"That just about sums it up." Freed answered.

"How did it happen?" Gray asked.

"I called her and asked her if she wanted to go out to dinner with me, she said yes. I took her to this restaurant I know, that has great food and..." Freed stopped a smiled to himself, reliving the night he spent with Mira "She's not just beautiful, she's funny, smart... So I asked her to go on another date with me and she agreed."

"Congratulations!" Natsu, Gray and Bickslow said, patting their friend on the back.

"You better be a man and treat my sister with respect or you'll be answering to me." Elfman growled at Freed.

"Freed's much too in love with Mira to go disrespecting her." Natsu snickered

"Who says I'm in love?" Freed said, blushing slightly "I like Mira, yes, but I've only just started going out with her and I'm still in school. It's much too early to start declaring love and stuff."

"You're never too young to love." Bickslow said in a sarcastic girly voice.

"Yeah Freed, haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?" Gray said winking at Freed. Bickslow and Gray burst into laughter.

"Shut up!" The two mages were clutching their stomachs and wiping tears away from their eyes. "One day you two will be in love as well and then I'll be the one laughing at you!" Freed said

"Oh so you are in love then?" Gray smirked.

"W-What I never-When did I-" Freed spluttered. Gray and Bickslow were now roaring with laughter, rolling around on the floor. The bell rung. "Come on, we've got logic first." Freed sighed

"Logic!" groaned Natsu "I suck at Logic..."

"Maybe if you listen more in class, you wouldn't suck so much squinty eyes." Gray chuckled

"Droopy eyes!"

"Fire Breath!"

"Snow Cone!"

"Fat Flame Head!"

"Stripping Popsicle!"

"Shut up!" Loke, Freed, Bickslow and Elfman yelled at the two.


	2. The Bully and the Nerd

**Sorry about the shortness of some of these chapters, hope you don't mind me switching between long and short.**

**With that out of the way, Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sit down class." commanded Professor PantherLily.

"Yes Professor PantherLily." replied the class, taking their seats.

"Now in today's Logic lesson we will be thinking about survival. In the future it is very likely you will all join guilds. You, of course will have a warm welcome at the Guild of Fairy Tail, but it is your choice of which guild you join. Now, once you are in a guild you take on jobs, yes? Missions given to you by the people of Earthland... In these jobs you will face many different situations; many could be life threatening, and not all life threatening because of a strong enemy. Many could be because of your own mistakes and stupidity. You have to keep your wits about you, always use logic. For example if you find yourself castaway on an isolated island, what should you first do?"

Lucy and Levy's hands shot up and a number of others raised their hands too.

"Miss McGarden?"

"Find Water, Professor."

"Good. Very Good." Professor PantherLily praised.

"Nerd." Levy turned around in her seat, searching the class for whose voice that belonged to. Her gaze stopped upon a messy teen sighting at the back of the class. It was Gajeel, known as somewhat of a bully throughout the school, he would bully the weaker, smaller mages a lot.

Levy scowled at the Iron dragon slayer and he recoiled slightly at her stare, but almost immediately regained his cool. Gajeel was shocked that anyone would dare stare back at him like that.

"Better being a nerd than a moron." Levy said

"Do you think so, squirt." Gajeel growled, cracking his knuckles and getting to his feet.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy whispered into the script mage's ear "Careful, Gajeel's been known to even beat up girls before."

"Don't worry about me." She replied, and then turned back to Gajeel, raising her voice and standing too "I know so!"

"Redfox, McGarden! Sit down!" PantherLily barked

"I'd be glad to Professor." Levy said, neatly sitting back down in her chair.

"How is that cat not on my side? I live with him for God's sake!" Gajeel thought, also taking his seat again." That bookworm's so dead. I'll get her at break, when there's no teachers around."

"Now class I want you to split up into groups and order these cards in what you would do first when stranded on this island." Professor PantherLily announced.

Lucy, Levy, Mira, Juvia, Cana, Erza and Evergreen all went together in a group. They all gathered around their table looking worriedly at Levy.

"Levy, that was very brave of you but..." Mira started

"He's probably gonna beat you up now." Finished Evergreen

Erza declared "If he tries to hurt you, I swear I'll-"

"Don't worry about me." Levy cut in "I can take care of myself."

"Juvia thinks you should be careful, Gajeel has a reputation."

"I heard that he once beat up nine dark guild members when he was only thirteen." Lucy added

"That's silly." Levy said "We shouldn't be scared of him."

"Levy's right, you should take a tree out of levy's book and stand up to that pierced freak! You go girl!" Cana put in, she was drunk, like usual.

"Thanks... Cana..." Levy smiled hesitantly. "Does that count as motivation since she was drunk?" Levy thought.

"We're just saying watch out. We don't want you getting hurt, Levy-chan." Lucy said

"Stop worrying Lu-chan. As long as I use logic, I can survive." Levy grinned "Anyway, weren't you going to tell Cana, Evergreen and Erza about your new boyfriend, Mira?"

"Boyfriend?"


	3. Rune Barrier

**Nothing to get out of the way so Enjoy!**

* * *

"Is it ready?" Lucy asked

"Yep, everything set up. We just need to sit here and wait." Levy answered

"I hope it works..."

"Of course it will, don't worry." Levy replied "I'm sure we could take him on anyway."

"But since it's against school rules to fight unless you're in a highly controlled combat session, we're doing this?" Lucy inquired sarcastically

"Exactly, Lu-chan."

Levy and Lucy sat outside next to the large oak tree in the middle of the school field. According to Lucy this would be the spot they would be best visible. Exactly what Levy wanted...

After about three minutes of sitting outside, what they had been waiting for finally came.

"There he is." Levy muttered to herself "Gajeel."

"Oiy, bookworm!" Gajeel sneered "I'm gonna teach you a lesson you're never gonna to forget."

"Come on then." Levy taunted "Or aren't you strong enough to take me on?"

The dragon slayer roared at the script mage running full speed towards her.

"Activate Rune Prison!" Levy shouted, just before Gajeel could hit her. A barrier of runes formed around Gajeel, in a box shape, trapping him.

"What the hell is this?" Gajeel hollered, punching the wall with all his might. "Iron Dragon Roar!" Gajeel's attack hit the wall but merely fizzed away upon impact.

"This is a rune barrier. I've cast it to last until next lessons start. This is how nerds do things, Gajeel. Have a nice break." Levy smirked.

Levy and Lucy ran off giggling, whilst Gajeel was stuck inside the rune prison, cursing and attacking the barrier. "Stupid Bookworm! When I get out of here-" Gajeel stopped when he saw a small crowd of younger students staring at him. "What are you look'in at!"

All of them ran away shrieking, apart from one.

"Gajeel?"

"Oh, you we're there Wendy." Gajeel said

"Gajeel, I saw all of that, that girl who put this barrier around you..." Wendy told Gajeel. Wendy was Gajeel cousin; she cared for him and knew he had a soft side, but recently since their parents had died on a job, he had become cold and brutal, and Wendy didn't like it. "And if you ask me, you've been asking for this for a long time. It's good someone's finally standing up to you Gajeel. You deserve it! " Wendy sighed and ran a hand through her hair. For a moment she reminded Gajeel of an old woman. The pain on her face made it seem like she had suffered through a hundred of years of misery. "Look, Gajeel. I love you, I love you like you were my own brother and not just my cousin, but with you carrying on like this all the time... Well... We've all got new homes, new guardians. I've got Carla and Aunt Porlyusica, he's got Happy and you've got PantherLily. Natsu and I have moved on... It's about time you do too." And with that, she left.


	4. Admit it to Yourself

**Message to people who wanted me to carry on with this story...**

**Stuff it! I'm just going to write all the stories. I can't be bothered to wait and see what ones people like the most. It's the holidays anyway, so I've got lots of time to spare. **

**Now with that out of the way, Enjoy!**

* * *

That night Gajeel was tossing and turning in his sleep. No matter what he tried he just couldn't get a certain small, blue haired girl out of his mind.  
After deciding it was pointless attempting to sleep at all, Gajeel got up for some metal to eat. He walked into the kitchen, where all the food and yummy cutlery was. On the way he bumped into his legal guardian and all though he never said it out loud, friend.  
" Gajeel? What are you doing up?" PantherLily asked  
"Couldn't sleep." he grunted  
"I heard about what happened today at break… involving McGarden."  
"Who hasn't heard, the whole school knows! And it's all her fault that my reputations ruined!" Gajeel growled, punching the door frame and then crouched down to the Exceed to look the Exceed in the eye "And there something I've been meaning to ask you; why did you stick up for "her" in Logic today?"  
"I didn't stick up for either if you." Lily replied  
"Well why did you do that then? Why weren't you on my side?"  
"Because as a teacher I can't choose favorites, even if I am their guardian. And besides," he answered "I know you like McGarden."  
"What!"  
"You always look up when she answers a question, you don't pay attention to anyone else but her in class. And I've even seen you sniffing her work I bring home to mark. We can call it whatever you like, teenage cravings, dragon hormones... But I know you like her. All those times you've ever made fun of McGarden is just to get attention from her and now you have got attention from her but it's not the type you were hoping for, is it?"  
"What! No! That's stupid, why would I ever- I mean how- errr..." Gajeel spluttered. He knew what PantherLily was saying was true but he didn't want to acknowledge it.  
"I know how you feel for her; you just need to admit it to yourself. Next time you see the girl try saying hello instead of trying to punch her. Now, I'm going to bed. I'm very tired and I have another long day tomorrow. Goodnight Gajeel."

And yet again that day Gajeel was left standing (but kneeling this time) speechless and alone.


	5. The Way Rumours Spread

**Sorry I've changed the name to the story but I'm changing the plot too so... but I promise I'll try to make it as good as possible.**

**To the people who have only just started reading this fan fic, don't worry about what I just said.**

**Now with that out of the way, Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey! Gajeel! I heard you got beaten up by a girl yesterday!" A boy called to Gajeel as he passed him in the corridor.  
"Shut up!" Gajeel growled pushing him into the lockers and walking swiftly on.  
" I wasn't beaten up!" He thought "The stupid shrimp just tricked me!" He took long rigid strides, in a mechanical fashion, fists clenched. His knuckles had turned white. Everyone sank into the shadows as the dragon slayer passed, they could sense he was in a good mood and didn't want to become the one he took his anger out on.  
"Hey! Hey, Gajeel! Wait!"  
"Back for more buddy!" Gajeel growled, with his fists raised. He turned around to face his victim, only to be confronted by his goofy pink haired cousin, Natsu.  
"Oh... Sorry... Thought you were someone else."  
His cousin simply flashed him a toothy grin replying "Hi, Cus!"  
Gajeel sighed at Natsu's persistent upbeat personality, even thought he might have just accidentally beaten the shit out of him. "What d'ya want Natsu?"  
"Well Wendy talked to me yesterday..." Natsu said, his expression becoming serious "She told me what she said to you... You should listen to her Gajeel. You need to move on or you'll never be happy."  
"How can I be happy when both my parents are dead?!" Gajeel hissed through gritted teeth "All our parents are dead! How can you be so happy knowing that, do you not care that they're gone?!"  
"I do care! But do think they'd want us to be unhappy?! Would Metalicana want YOU to be unhappy?!" Natsu asked, also speaking in a rough hushed tone.  
"No..." Gajeel huffed "He wouldn't..."  
"Good. Now that's sorted why don't ya hang out with me today?" Natsu said, his grin returning.  
Gajeel crossed his arms, starting to walk again "Fine! But don't think I like you or anything, and tell your weirdo friends not to annoy me today."  
Natsu flung an arm around his shoulder replying "Sorted. I'll tell'm… and don't worry cus, I know you like me secretly anyway, even if you do deny it."  
"God he's annoying!" Gajeel thought whilst throwing of his cousin's arm "But I'm glad he's my cousin."

"Levy!" Mira and Juvia came running down the hall way to the script mage, who stood chatting to Lucy in the queue for their first lesson "We've heard all about what you did yesterday!"

"Juvia can't believe Levy pulled it off!" Juvia exclaimed.

"Me too!" agreed Mira "Levy… How did you do it? Beat him up…"

"Juvia would like to know too... Juvia's heard from Cana that Gajeel's been hospitalized…"

"…because of you…" finished Mira.

"EH?!" said Levy and Lucy.

"I didn't beat him up!" exclaimed Levy.

Juvia and Mira stared blankly at the little blunette "What did you do then?"

"I just trapped him in a rune barrier for a while." Levy explained

"Ohhhh…"

Lucy and Levy facepalmed 'The things people believe these days'…

"So you didn't fight…" Whilst Juvia and Mira were compensating that Levy had not hospitalized Gajeel, Lucy was repeatedly hitting her head against the wall (like a facepalm, but a facewall) and Levy stood next to her three friends sighing.

"Does the whole school think Levy beat up Gajeel?" Lucy asked

"Probably… You know how Cana is… especially when she has alcohol in her system…" Mira answered.

"Levy-chan! You doomed!" Lucy wailed "Even more doomed, than you were doomed, when you doomed yourself by putting up that rune barrier!"

"Juvia agrees with Lucy… Gajeel is sure to have something in store for Levy now that his reputation is ruined." said Juvia

"I'll just use my runes on him again." said Levy

"Juvia doesn't think the same trick will work twice."

"No…?" Levy asked, gulping.

"No." replied Juvia.

"Oh."

"Eeep!" squealed Lucy "He's coming this way!"

"Who?" said Levy

"Gajeel!" she answered

"But wait who's that…" Levy started

"…with him…" said Juvia

"…it can't be…" said Mira

"…Natsu!" All their Jaws dropped at the unlikely, and in their books, impossible sight. There, walking up the corridor before them was Gajeel accompanied by Natsu Dragneel. The pink haired mage had his arm around Gajeel's shoulder, like they were the best of friends. And what's more, when the iron dragon slayer past Levy, who had shrunk back into the wall, trying to make herself as small as possible, he nodded to her and said "Hey bookworm."

"Eh?" Now the rest of the students in the queue were staring, just as confused as the script mage was herself. Gajeel continued to walk straight on past with Natsu into the class room. Unnoticed by Levy and most other people in the proximity the bell had just rung, signaling the start of their first period.

Their first lesson of the day was the Science of Magic, how different magic abilities worked and came to be, in a biology, chemistry and physics sense. Today they were learning about how magic can be inherited, the likelihood of gaining magic depending if both, neither or just one of your parents possess magical abilities. Levy sat in a huddle with her friends behind a desk. They were spying on Gajeel, who was with Natsu, Freed, Bickslow, Elfman and Gray.

"Hmmm…" Levy was wondering whether Gajeel took a serious blow to the head the other day when trying to escape her rune barrier.

"I thought Gajeel was the anti-social type…" said Mira

"Why would he be hanging out with them…?" said Levy

"Who wouldn't he want to be with Gray-sama?!" Juvia exclaimed and then she gasped. Her face darkened. "Gajeel must have fallen for Gray-sama! "

"Eh? Gajeel's… a homosexual…?" said Mira, a vacant expression on her face.

"Yes… It all makes sense now! How Gajeel always avoids women, why he has had piercings to make himself unique, why he's so rebellious! Gajeel is in love with Juvia's Gray-sama. Gajeel is Juvia's love rival!" the rain woman growled.

"Mmmm… But it does make sense…" Lucy muttered.

"You think Gajeel's gay too?!" exclaimed Mira and Levy.

"Oh! No. It makes sense why Gajeel's with Natsu and the others… Not because he's gay…" said Lucy "I mean… they are cousins."

"Who?" asked Levy, Mira and Juvia.

"Natsu and Gajeel." she answered matter-of-factly.

"EH?!"

"Didn't you know…?"

"No!" Juvia, Mira and Levy's eyes widened at the news. The three peered over the top of their desk, staring at the two dragon slayers. Their heads went back and forth between the two boys like they were watching a tennis match. "They can't be related!" said Mira

"It's impossible…" said Juvia

"Those two… are related…?" said Levy.

Lucy nodded "Mmmhm."

"How can they be related?" Levy thought "They're complete opposites… They're cousins…?"

They all ducked back down under the desk.

"Lucy… How did you find that out?" whispered Mira

"Oh. You know Wendy Marvell." They all nodded at Lucy. Wendy Marvell, was the little blue haired girl how helps out in the school's infirmary sometimes. "She's they're cousin too."

"What?!"

"I used to go to an art club with her. We talked to each other a lot then, but the club stopped running a while back… It was kind of sad really… I've never really got to talk to her much after that."

"Wait. That sweet little girl… is they're cousin as well?" asked Levy

"Yeah."

"Oh my…" said Mira. They all looked up over the top of the desk again.

"They all seem to be getting on quite well. Gajeel's fitting right in…" said Lucy

"Too well…" Juvia snarled "Gray-sama belongs to Juvia!"

"I don't think he's gay Juvia." The three girls tried to calm down the water mage.

"But he must be, look at the way he punches Gray in the stomach. He does it with such devotion, such love."

"I think you've got this all wrong Juvia." Lucy gave her a frightened smile. Juvia had her fist clenched and had a dark aurora seeping from her body.

"Juvia cannot let Gajeel win!" Juvia declared. She stood up with her three friends clinging to her legs desperately. The desk went flying and Juvia pumped her fist into the air "For Gray-sama shall be Juvia's!"

"Mira?"

Mira and the others looked up from their struggle in shock.

"Oh… Hi freed." The take-over mage laughed nervously.

"Why were you under the desk?" He asked his girlfriend, with a bewildered look on his face. The rest of his friends shared the same expression.

"Oh!" She laughed again "Err… Lucy just dropped her pencil, didn't you Lucy!"

Mira trod on Lucy's foot, causing her to gasp in pain "YES! Yes, I dropped my pencil. Oh, look. Silly me, I dropped it again!" Lucy ducked down dragging Mira with her "What was that for!" she hissed.

"Sorry, I just don't want Freed to think I'm weird." She answered, then looking over to Freed and giving him a small wave and a giggle. He hesitantly waved back, still very confused. "Ahhh… Freed…" she sighed.

"Stop day dreaming!" said Lucy

"I think he already thinks you and we are weird." Levy sighed

"Agreed." said Lucy

"Love Rival!" Juvia was staring daggers at Gajeel. She pointed to her eyes with two fingers and then raised the one to Gajeel. Gajeel looked around for who the deranged girl was pointing to. He gestured to himself and mouthed "Me?" Juvia slowly nodded and they made a slow motion of dragging her finger across her throat which indicated "Juvia will kill you." Gajeel flinched and looked away.

"That bookworm has some crazy friends…" He thought to himself "I don't think any of them are the slightest bit afraid of me…"

The four girls stood up again. "Oh…" said Freed "Errrm, why don't you and your friends come and sit with us Mira?" Freed looked behind him to Natsu, Bickslow, Gray, Gajeel and Elfman to find they were all shaking their heads vigorously. Freed scowled at them giving them the "Don't be rude!" look.

"H-Hai" Mira said, turning around to her friends to find they were waving their hands and shaking their heads too, apart from Juvia who cried "Grrrraaaay-sama!" bounding over to the ice mage ahead of the others.

Mira scowled at Lucy and Levy too and then made her way over to the boys following after Juvia.

Lucy and Levy trailed behind Mira, with their head hanging low "But I don't want to meet them…" They moaned in their minds, but did not dare say it out loud.

When the two reached the table they saw that Juvia had positioned herself next to Gray. Really close to Gray. Like to close for close for comfort next to Gray and Mira had sat next to Freed, smiling and chatting to him, which only left two seats for Levy and Lucy. The two free chairs were in between Natsu and Bickslow, and Elfman and Gajeel.

"Which ones do you want to take?" Lucy whispered to Levy.

"I don't know…" She replied in a quiet voice.

"Well there are two choices." Lucy said "You either take the goofball and the pervert…"

"…Or the brute and Mira's creepy 'Be a man!' brother…" finished Levy

"I'm kind of scared of Elfman; he always talks about my manliness…" Levy raised an eyebrow and Lucy shrugged "…So if you wouldn't mind…" said Lucy

"Not at all. But will you be ok with the pervert?" asked Levy

"Of course." she whispered back behind her hand "I don't particularly like them but I have to deal with them all the time, Levy-chan. And watch out for Gajeel, he looks like he might try to get you back for yesterday. Be on your guard."

"Mmm, you two Lu-chan, Natsu is his cousin. They might not be all that different." Levy warned Lucy in a hushed tone "And if it just gets too much having to sit with those two, just tell me."

"Same to you." Just then Natsu raised a hand to his mouth and coughed, emphasizing that he had just heard they're whole conversation and by the looks they were receiving from Gajeel, he had heard too.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy gasped "I forgot about their dragon slayer hearing. They just heard everything we said. Oh, I'm so stupid." Lucy started to hit herself in the face saying "Baka. Baka. Baka. More stupid than all these boys put together."

"Lu-chan!" Levy hissed "Stop talking now!"

Lucy stopped smacking herself and looked up to see all the boys glaring at her now. She laughed apprehensively "Heh, heh…" They were still glowering at her. She then sighed. "See you later, Levy-chan."

"See you, Lu-chan."

They both walked around to opposite sides of the table and sat down in silence in between the two boys they had chosen to put up with. Mira glared at the two which told them "Don't mess this up for Freed and I". Levy and Lucy gulped; they did not want an encounter with that demon woman. Juvia continued to irritate Gray by infiltrating his personal space but Mira didn't seem too bothered by her actions. The script and celestial spirit mage sat in silence for a while before Lucy decided to be the first to break it. She looked down to the inheritance table they were meant to be completing. "Ne, what do you think the answer to this one is, Natsu?" Lucy said, pointing to one of the empty boxes.

"How would stupid boys like us know?" Natsu said, turning away to demonstrate how he felt about what he had heard Levy and Lucy say about him and his friends.

"E-Eh, eerm, Bickslow?" Lucy stuttered, quickly moving on from her attempts at being civil with the dragon slayer.

"Hmmm… Let's see…" Bickslow said, raising his hand to his chin; in a comical thinking pose and putting one arm around Lucy's shoulder "Well it says here, 'what is the likelihood of a child gaining magical ability if their parents both possess magic?'" Lucy could feel Bickslow's hand creeping down her back. She froze and shut her eyes in annoyance 'This pervert!' "Well I have magic and you have magic, so I suggest we try it out and see wha-" Natsu's fist came plummeting down onto Bickslow's head.

"Itai!"

"Careful Bickslow, she doesn't particularly like perverts." Natsu said in a nonchalant tone, his fist still resting on Bickslow's head.

"Hai…" He replied sadly, withdrawing his hand from her butt. Lucy let out an inward sigh of relief 'phew, I've been saved!'

Lucy turned to Natsu and mouthed "Thank you!" Natsu looked at Lucy for a moment and then gave her a small toothy grin, quickly returning to his indifferent composure.

Over on the other side of the desk…

Gajeel and Levy sat awkwardly side by side, occasionally catching each other's gaze, but not saying a word. Levy could feel Elfman's eyes fixed on her.

"Hmmm… So you're my sister's friend?" said Elfman, examining Levy.

"Un…" Levy nodded slowly

After a moment's pause he stood up and declared, with teary eyes "This girl is a true man!"

"Huh?!"

"I'm so proud of my sister for choosing such a friend!" he said and then stood up and waved to his sibling "Mira, Mira, I'm so proud of you!" Elfman was now causing a scene. The whole class and the teacher Macao, who was sitting with his feet up on a desk (a lot of the teachers don't really care what the students do in their lesson, as long as they hand in their homework) was looking back at them with raised eyebrows. Mira's face was flushed at all the attention Elfman was drawing to her.

"My dear brother, could I have a word?" Mira asked sweetly, but under that façade of pleasant equanimity Mira was furious. Elfman nodded happily "Sir, would you mind if I step outside for a while with my brother?"

It appeared Macao was scared of Mira too because he quickly replied "No, of course Miss Strauss. Go right ahead."

"Thank you."

The moment the door shut behind the two Strauss siblings the entire class was quivering in their seats. They could hear Elfman's cries of pain and thumps and crashes. "Mira's gone all demon soul on him…" Lucy said with empathy.

"Poor guy…" sighed Levy.

"Freed, you picked one hell of a girlfriend." Gajeel said turning to the dumbstruck rune mage.


End file.
